


Our Greatest Creation Was You

by ThoughtfulBreadPolice



Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, Bruce is mentioned - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Superhusbands, Surrogacy, Tony Stark Bingo 2019, and bruce's help, creating a baby with science, natasha is mentioned - Freeform, peter is tony and steve's bio baby, super family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:22:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21515992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtfulBreadPolice/pseuds/ThoughtfulBreadPolice
Summary: Triumph - A great victory or achievement.When Tony thinks of his greatest achievement, his greatest triumph, none of those things, not even JARVIS, who is arguably Tony’s greatest success to date, comes to mind.  No, for all that he has done in his life, what Tony considers his greatest triumph is Peter.002~Triumph~Stony~Gen
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: November Flash Bingo 2019 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1533821
Comments: 8
Kudos: 50
Collections: Tony Stark Flash Bingo





	Our Greatest Creation Was You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea if this is how surrogacy and creating a baby outside of a womb first works. So if it's not, apply hand wavy science and enjoy.

When people think of Tony’s achievements they more often than not, think of the Iron Man armour and all that he’s done with it since it’s creation. Some will think of the arc reactor and all that entails too. How he saved the world with like minded people, and just generally saving people on a daily basis also comes to mind. Each of those battles is another triumph after all.

But when Tony thinks of his greatest achievement, his greatest triumph, none of those things, not even JARVIS, who is arguably Tony’s greatest success to date, comes to mind. No, for all that he has done in his life, what Tony considers his greatest triumph is Peter.

Peter, is Tony’s greatest achievement. He is the one thing that Tony created, that triumphs over all others. Not weapons, not Iron Man, not being an Avenger, not even being with Steve, whom he loves and is loved in return by, comes close.

Peter, who is so tiny, delicate, and beautiful. Peter who’s impossibly tiny hand closes as best it can around Steve’s index finger in sleep, and huffs soft barely heard breathes. 

Peter, Peter, Peter.

His son. His and Steve’s. Their single greatest achievement, and nothing will ever top it. Nothing will ever even come close to it. Not this.

They’d talked, him and Steve, for what felt like years sometimes, about having a child of their own. The pros and cons of bringing someone into the life they led. A fragile, breakable someone who would rely utterly on them for many, many years. They’d talked each other into circles, around and around, repeating themselves again and again, in a bid to make absolutely sure that both of them were on the same page.

Doubts were weighed against desires, and in the end the hunt for a surrogate began. 

Natasha was invaluable in their search to find someone who was willing and wouldn't later try to hurt their future baby or them. An already long process made even longer by who they were and what they did. Endless streams of doctors were consulted and in the end it was Bruce, who found a way to make a viable embryo out of both him and Steve.

They’d laughed, they’d cried, lost hope and regained it, but in the end?

In the end, they made it here, to this wonderful, perfect singular moment. Holding Peter and being in awe of him. It made Tony weep, and he didn’t have to look to know that Steve was crying too, because they’d done it.

Tony knew now that holding a child you helped create is equally terrifying and wonderful. You can feel your heart swell with a love so all encompassing that it scares you and puts in you a drive to do absolutely everything you can to make sure they have a good life, the best life you can possibly give them.

Their greatest triumph was Peter Benjamin Rogers-Stark and Steve and Tony? Steve and Tony wouldn’t change that for anything in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I have this head Canon within this universe that when Peter is two he just suddenly starts calling Steve mama instead of papa and Steve just bursts out crying because his mother had been amazing and for his baby boy to see him that way is just the greatest compliment he's ever gotten.


End file.
